1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an in-vehicle charger to be mounted to a vehicle and a program therefore.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the widespread use of mobile devices, an in-vehicle charger has been suggested which allows the mobile devices to be charged also in the vehicle (see JP-A-4-317527, for example).
Specifically, the in-vehicle charger includes a case whose one face is an opening, a lid which covers the opening of the case in an openable/closable manner and a charging coil which is disposed in an inner surface portion of the case opposite to the lid.
When the mobile device is charged using the in-vehicle charger, power is supplied by magnetic flux in such a way that the mobile device is accommodated in the case and the charging coil of the in-vehicle charger and a charging coil of the mobile device are placed to face each other.